Antigens from the stichocyte of the larva of Trichinella spiralis will be isolated and characterized according to molecular weight, electrophoretic mobility, isoelectric point, amino acid composition, antegenicity, and protective effects against an oral challenge infection. Isolation and characterization will be accomplished through the use of standard protein separation techniques, as well as the use of immunoabsorbent columns.